CCG-1942 is a pilot study of the efficacy of using 6-thioguanine (TG) in place of 6-mercaptopurine (MP) as one of the chemotherapy agents for the treatment of children with lower risk acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL). This pharmacokinetics of both oral and intravenous TG will be explored as a part of this research.